They're girlsKoenma's revenge
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: Koenma's wants to get revenge on the boys for being mean to him so he changes them into girls


This fic is completely random I thought of it in math class on of the most boring classes second only to Mr.Brennan's evil social studies all who are in eight grade at Hubble will agree. So nobody yell at me I copied off nothing if you have written a similar story sorry . For all of you fans of anime that has to do with gay guys read Skyscrapers of Oz it is really good and funny and I own nothing at least not yet

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Koenma sat in his office pondering what he was going to do. Pondering how he would get revenge on them all for being so very mean to him. Then an idea finally stuck, the ultimate embarrassment for them, he would turn them all into girls. Some people might say that he was being too harsh on them Hiei and Kuwabaka had only called him names like toddler. Kurama really had done nothing to him except the artifacts of darkness which had gotten him spankings but really nothing at, and Yusuke he had hit Koenma once and called him names but it really wasn't enough to have the penalty of becoming girls but Koenma (and the authoress ) has an evil mind for torture and it just seemed to fit. All that was left for Koenma was to devise a plan to get them to become girls. It would be a tricky maneuver for the prince or any one of his ogres to get them to drink the potion (A/n yes the potion turns them into girls and I have no clue why he has it I just made it up) All of them would obviously object to having a strange potion shoved down their throat, without knowing what it was. So Koenma began to devise a plan to make them drink it, he had to make it seem like it was in their best interests so they would drink it without being suspicious. So Koenma formulated (A/n augh big word I didn't even know that I knew that word) his plan and sent his ogre George to get Kurama the first well umm victim. So George got Kurama and Koenma began explaining the situation of the potion to Kurama

"Kurama I have something special for you." (A/n I have no idea why I made him say that) Koenma holds up the potion and waves it temptingly from his desk. Kurama stared at it and intrigued/questionably asked

"What is it for?' Koenma answered the confused/intrigued fox easily he was glad everything was going according to plan

"This is a potion that will yet you control your Yoko side, in other words you can turn into him anything you want for as long as you want with no side effects." Kurama stared at the potion in amazement thinking "Is this really possible?" and he grabbed for the potion while Koenma held it and said

"Ok Kurama here you have to drink it all or won't work." Koenma thought in his demented baby head "sucker". As soon as the potion was completely consumed by the fox he collapsed on the floor and started to change into a girl which didn't make him look to different. Kurama was unconscious from the potion so Koenma ordered George to take Kurama to the room he had, had specially prepared for the "girls". While George was doing that Koenma sent another ogre possibly named Bob- and for this story he will be Bob- to get Kuwabaka the second victim while Koenma celebrated his success with turning Kurama into a girl.

Kuwabaka was brought into the office by Bob and Koenma again make the potion look tempting telling Kuwabaka that it would make him strong enough to beat Yusuke. As planned Kuwabaka grabbed it eagerly drank it all and like Kurama he collapsed on the floor and started to change (A/n Kuwabaka as a girl ahh my eyes). The baka was now unconscious like Kurama and he sent George to take him to the room Kurama was already in, Then he sent Bob to get Yusuke while he did his mental victory dance.

Bob returned with Yusuke and Koenma made his offer. Yusuke had been particularly hard to please but Koenma had finally decided to tell Yusuke the potion would make his friends and family safe so he would not always have to protect them. And like the other he drank it greedily, collapsed and changed. George was once again ordered to take the new "girl" to the room. Then Koenma did a mental victory dance while he ordered Bob to get Hiei (A/n poor Bob always having to listen to a baby and he probably will die in this story due to the baby's evilness)

Hiei came in with the charred body of Bob (A/n see I told ya Bob is thanks to the bad, bad baby) Koenma was a bit surprised to find his faithful servant Bob dead but he got over it and then realized how hard it was going to be to fool a mind reader. (A/n Koenma is so cruel he didn't even care about Bob tear) But he made his offer saying that the potion would protect Yukina from any danger. Much to his surprise Hiei said

"Give it to me toddler!" Koenma gave it him and told him to drink it all Hiei hn'd and drank it and just like the others he collapsed and changed but sadly for him his jagon went away. George took him to the room without even being told by Koenma it was a bit of a routine for him now and as soon as he left Koenma went into a full fledged victory dance yelling

"Go Koenma who's the prince yeah you fooled four people and one was a MIND READER!!!!! Yeah I rule I'm the man!!!!!!!!!!!"

(A few hours later in The Room)

Kurama woke up in the room which was as far as he could tell full of BRIGHT PINK woman's clothing, he was surprised and got up and realized there was something wrong with him. He looked down at himself only to find that was once a he was a she and he/she screamed, it was extremely high pitched and woke up the other "girls". They all woke up and murmured something along the lines of

"What the fuck was that?" They looked around and then looked at themselves. At first they were to dumbstruck to speak but at last Yusuke said in an interested tone of voice

"So guys wanna look at ourselves? I mean this will be an interesting shower experience." Shocked by Yusuke's perverted ness Kuwabaka said

"Urameshi we just became girls and all you can think about is looking at yourself?!" Yusuke looked at him with a no duh expression on his face and Hiei said

"Hn" (translation: what the fuck?! I'm a damn female; I will kill that bastard Koenma) They all looked around the room and Kurama said

"At least we know what the clothes are for." (A/n ahh Kurama always looking on the brighter side of thing I bet Yoko would be a bit less calm) they all stared in horror at the BRIGHT PINK clothes.

O/k Review and tell me what you think a good friend of mine will be writing the next chapter for you Flames will be used against the evilness of Mr. Brennan


End file.
